


Bad Dreams

by tyreel



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: prompt: PROMPT MEME, LAST ONE I SWEAR - “I’ll fight the bad dreams off if they come for you” Bob's thoughts on Sunny... Lov the bug...





	Bad Dreams

Bob loved the Lost Light, he loved the lively atmosphere and the occasional goodies a certain orange mech would sneak him, he loved watching Sunstreaker seemingly create beautiful pictures out of nothing.

Bob loved the Lost Light, but he loved Sunstreaker more. Bob had always held the golden mech in a high regard, seeing him as both an alpha and a friend. Bob loved being around Sunstreaker, it brought him great joy just sitting beside the bot as they would sit in a dark room, the darkness like a blanket of comfort.

Bob wasn’t the smartest bot and he didn’t understand a lot of things, but he could understand the pain in Sunstreaker’s field, the longing, the  _regret_ , and he hated that he couldn’t comfort his friend.

The insecticon did what he thought best, quickly following his friend onto their shared berth when it was time for recharge, gently snuggling into Sunstreaker’s arms, offering what comfort he could.

Bob would hum and churr every time Sunstreaker’s finials would twitch in distress, trying his best to project  _safe/ok/peace/friend_  into his field, purring when the golden mech would ex-vent and cuddle him closer.

Bob might not have been the brightest bot on the Lost Light, but he knew with all his spark that he would protect his golden friend from these night terrors.

‘ _I’ll fight the bad dream’s if they come for you_ ’ he would chirp, optics shining brightly as he watched over his friend, ‘ _I’ll always protect you_ ’


End file.
